He Doesn't Really Care
by Shifatazizul
Summary: Madoka has a crush on ginga but afraid to tell him ginga also has felling for madoka but haven't relazise yet one day kinta invited them to a trip so this is a chance for madoka to tell him if he fell the same way...lets see what happens...XD


**Hallow MFB readers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I would like to inform you that this is my first fanfic so yeah I feel nervous xxdragonbreathxx help me a lot with this XD I made a lot of grammatical mistake so PLZ ignore them…**

**PS: This takes place in Bayblade Matel Bay City after the namesis war when madoka has a crush on ginga and ginga also has felling for madoka but haven't realizes that.**

**Let the story begin**

it was fine sunny afternoon, madoka had just finished fixing ginga's pegasus. she got up from her desk and looked at the time it was 1:00 pm  
"ginga must be arriving soon" she said that to her self . she went towards the kitchen to find something to eat for luch. she opened the friade there she found a leftovers of last night it was triple beef burger she made for her and ginga last night. she took it out heated in the microwave as soon as it was heated she took out the plate of triple beef burger and sat down at the kitchen table ate it as soon she was done the workshop door opened and ginga came running in the baypit to check his bay Pegasus. It was badly damaged when he defected nemesis so he gave madoka to fix his bay. What up madoka, ginga said. Hey, ginga how is it going said madoka. Everything is not going well because of my bay you know everyone is battling and I am just watching, ginga said. It had just finished, said madoka. It has been two days I haven't battle anyone, said ginga. Don't feel bad ginga I am just giving the finishing touch. Suddenly it starts raining outside madoka noticed and said ginga you can stay here if u want to we can talk its quiet boring alone here. Ok ,said ginga. Madoka finished fixing Pegasus and gave it to ginga. Thank you madoka you are the best, said ginga. So what are you wanna talk about let me guess Bayblade. Ginga there are a lot thing we can talk about except bayblade, said madoka.

Suddenly Kenta came into the baypit and close his umbirla. hey ginga, hi madoka what are you two doing, said kenta. nothing, said madoka. So how have you been kenta, ginga said. Great! said kenta. I have won a chimpionship match and the price is one month trip to Suizarland, i want you two come with me and have fun so what you think. That's great kinta, said ginga. Hikaru wants to join us i can take four people, said kinta. than who is the fourth member,said madoka. i have talk to Kyouya he told me whatever than i said ginga is coming than he wanted to join because he wants to battle ginga it will starts after three days so get ready for it ok,said kinta and leave baypit at once.

So ginga we could have denner together,said madoka she wanted to date with ginga. Sure why not, said ginga but he didn't realise that she want this as a date. ganga left baypit about an hour ago madoka was very excited that finally she got a chance to tell ginga that she has felling for him and ask him that if he felt the same way.

Madoka and Hikaru were close friend for a long time now they are best friends so they share everything between them. hikaru already know that madoka has a crush on ginga and afried to tell him. madoka called hikaru for help about what they gonna do on the trip. So madoka you have the golden opertunity to tell ginga about your felling, said hikaru. But i feel nervous what if he didn't accept me if our friendship broke up, i don't think he really care about all this he always talk about bayblade nothing else, said madoka. Don't worry it will be fine i think he pretty much know what love is, said hikaru. "pretty much" said madoka. Don't know gota go bye, said hikaru and cut the phone. she never gave me chance to put the phone, madoka said to herself.

**Thats all for now, don't be mad if the story was bad PLZ write reviews I would very much appreciate it thanks...**


End file.
